Egoistical
by nanashimai
Summary: Senyuman Kai yang ditunjukkan hanya untuk orang yang tidak ada. Bukankah lebih baik jika dia tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Oneside!KaiMiwa, KaiAi. Oneshot.


**saya bukan shipper KaiMiwa, saya KaiAi akut. sumimasen _(:'3/**

**agak terinspirasi dari 5cm/s**

**i don't own cardfight! vanguard c:**

* * *

"_Aichi, apakah kau menyesal bertemu denganku?"_

_Mereka masih berdiri di atap gedung, memandangi cincin hitam-merah besar di langit yang retakannya jatuh ke tanah. Bahkan tanpa menoleh pun, Kai tahu Aichi tengah memandangnya bingung dengan mata birunya yang besar dan hangat._

_Kemudian sebuah tangan mungil membungkus tangan Kai yang lebih besar, membuat laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menoleh. Manik hijaunya bertemu dengan biru laut di musim panas._

_Bahkan tanpa mendengar kata yang tak terucap, Kai langsung mengetahui jawabannya. Sekali lagi, sebuah senyum kembali menari di wajahnya yang selalu datar. Mengembalikan senyum besar yang sejak tadi diberikan oleh laki-laki bersurai biru di sisinya._

.

.

.

Dia masih di sana, dengan mata hijaunya yang dingin memandang lurus ke luar jendela yang sekarang berlangit biru. Jauh berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang sepertinya sedang buruk.

Setidaknya begitulah Toshiki Kai terlihat di mata Taishi Miwa, teman masa kecil Kai sekaligus yang sekarang menjadi orang yang sekelas dengan Kai.

Kata orang-orang sekitar, Miwa-lah yang paling mengenal dan mengetahui laki-laki yang selalu berwajah muram itu, berhubung dia selalu berada di sekitar Kai walaupun laki-laki berambut cokelat itu terus saja menyuruhnya pergi. Hampir tepat; Miwa memang selalu berada di sisinya karena dia tahu Kai tidak seperti ini dulu dan yakin kalau Kai akan kembali ke sifat lamanya nanti. Dia juga hampir bisa menebak apa yang laki-laki itu pikirkan, berhubung mereka memang sudah bersama sejak lama walaupun Kai sempat pindah ke luar kota dan banyak hal yang terjadi hingga membuatnya berubah menjadi laki-laki paling suram di tempat ini.

Sekali lagi, _hampir_. Dengan arti, tidak selalu Miwa bisa mengetahui apa yang laki-laki itu pikirkan. Terutama setelah kejadian kemarin dan tadi pagi.

Sejak kemarin Kai terus menerus tersenyum seolah hal yang bagus telah terjadi di hari sebelumnya (dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka agak takut karena orang berwajah seram tersenyum seram juga). Dan tadi pagi juga, tiba-tiba dia datang padanya dan bertanya tentang seseorang yang bernama Aichi Sendou.

Dan sebagai seorang yang normal, Miwa langsung berkata, "Aichi-_san_? Apa dia teman lama kita?"

Kai tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan langsung berdiam diri di tempat duduknya sampai sekarang. Bagi orang yang tidak mengenal Kai, mungkin itu terlihat normal. Tapi bagi Miwa yang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, tentu saja dia langsung tahu ada yang salah dan dialah yang membuat Kai tersinggung seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Tatapan dingin itu tidak berubah ketika Miwa duduk di depan Kai membawa sebuah kotak bekal.

"Aku hanya ingin makan bersama!" Miwa menjawab pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir Kai dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak ingin makan."

Miwa memutar bola matanya. "Kau hanya tidak bawa makanan." Kemudian laki-laki berambut pirang itu membuka kotak makannya, dua buah roti isi yang berbentuk segitiga siku-siku terlihat dari kotak berwarna ungu tersebut. "Ambil satu. Kali ini tidak usah bayar."

Mengabaikan candaan Miwa, Kai langsung mengambil salah satu roti dan memasukkannya dalam mulut setelah menggumamkan 'terima kasih' dan 'itadakimasu'.

Miwa memperhatikan Kai yang sudah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, mengunyah roti isi perlahan-lahan sambil mengamati pemandangan langit biru yang berada di luar jendela. Miwa sendiri tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih dari hanya memandang langit, seolah Kai tengah mencari sesuatu di antara biru tersebut—

"...Biru mengingatkanku tentang Aichi."

Laki-laki pirang itu menoleh ketika mendengar gumaman pelan Kai.

"Sebenarnya Aichi itu siapa?"

Kai menoleh, terlihat kaget sesaat, kemudian menggumamkan bodoh pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya Kai buru-buru menghabiskan roti isi yang Miwa berikan dan langsung berdiri. Hampir saja Kai terlepas jika saja Miwa tidak langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sambil berkata, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu hanya memutar bola matanya. "Hanya seseorang." Namun merasakan Miwa yang masih enggan melepaskan tangannya, akhirnya Kai mendesah. "Aku masih berhutang padanya. Puas?"

"Hutang apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawaban itu final, dan langsung saja Kai menarik tangannya dengan keras hingga terlepas dari genggaman Miwa, yang terjungkal sedikit ke depan. Begitu laki-laki berambut pirang itu bangkit sambil mengerang tentang badannya yang sakit, Kai sudah berjalan memunggunginya ke luar kelas.

.

.

.

Dia sudah semakin jauh; tatapannya yang selalu memandang sesuatu yang jauh, senyumnya yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan padanya, dan bagaimana posisinya sebagai sahabat sedikit demi sedikit terkikis dalam benak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu.

Hanya demi seorang Aichi Sendou—seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada. Seseorang yang hanya ada dalam ilusi seorang Toshiki Kai. Seseorang yang tidak pernah berada di sisi Kai namun berhasil menempatkan dirinya sendiri dalam benak laki-laki tersebut.

_Kenapa kau terus mencari orang yang tidak ada?_

_Kenapa kau tidak melihatku, orang yang selalu berada di sisimu?_

Miwa tahu dia menjadi seorang yang egois, tetapi dia hanya menginginkan Kai kembali menatapnya dengan hangat sambil tersenyum, sama seperti bertahun-tahun silam yang telah menghilang dalam benak Kai, namun terukir abadi dalam ingatan Miwa.

Namun kenyataannya; Kai sudah berubah dan semakin jauh dari jangkauannya. Itu adalah sebuah fakta yang, bagaimanapun Miwa berusaha menyangkalnya, tidak dapat berubah.

.

.

.

Air mata sudah terlanjur mengalir dari matanya.

_Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru, mata biru lebar yang bersorot hangat, serta senyum yang lebar dan bahagia._

Seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada kembali muncul dalam ingatannya, mengembalikan semua ingatan yang tidak ingin ia ingat kembali.

_Anak itu tersenyum pada Kai, yang balik tersenyum hangat—sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah tertuju pada Miwa lagi dan hanya khusus untuk anak bersurai biru tersebut._

Dia tahu dia seharusnya tidak ingat. Namun melihat senyum bahagia Kai dalam ingatannya tersebut—

"...Apa kau sudah ingat tentang Aichi, Miwa?"

—_Bukankah lebih baik jika dia tidak mengingatnya sama sekali?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
